91FL
12,000 |mission2= Slide and Get Up more than 183 times |reward2= 1 |mission3= Destroy less than 13 obstacles |reward3= 1 }} 91FL is the 91st floor of Tower of Frozen Waves. This floor marks the fourth phase of the episode. This episode features a specific tweak to Blast Jelly Powerup that blast the cookie infinitely until the end of the floor. It has a very high energy drain per tick (around 10 energy drained per tick). Due to the very fast nature of the floor, it is advised to play this floor on a widescreen (16:9) display, as it will give players more depth of view rather than those who played on non-widescreen display. Stage The stage starts with an Infinite Blast Jelly that blasts the cookie for the rest of the floor. After that, the stage is divided into four stage: *Stage 1: Obstacles and Coins *Stage 2: Platform with moving Obstacles running above it. *Stage 3: Platform with moving Obstacles running both above and below it. *Stage 4: Platform with both static and moving obstacles running below it. Coins and potions are scattered within all of these stages. Potions may be useful for players who do not have slower energy drains or revives, because not taking all of the potions may dry the cookie out due to the high energy drain per tick. Mission Collect more than 1370 Coins Reward: 12,000 There is nothing you need to worry about this. Just make sure you catch the coins as much as you can while blasting through the stage. Additionally, if you have treasures that slows energy drain, use them. Don't focus on getting the potions. Slide and Get Up more than 183 times Reward: 1 Again, since you are blasting entirely, there is nothing that can stop you from slide and getting up. Just spam those buttons and ignore everything. Well, take those potions if you need them. Destroy less than 13 obstacles Reward: 1 For this mission, just bring a Sacred Galloping Earring of Wind or Onion Cookie's Tear-full Pillow, and you will blast through all obstacles, not destroying them. Just be sure to take those potions with you to keep the cookie alive through the stage. If you do not have either of the two treasures, then this is going to be the challenge of this floor. Blasting through the entire floor means you will destroy obstacles that you touch. And there are tons of obstacles going in your way. Fortunately, there is no Giant, Coin, or that destroying-obstacle Jelly Powerup, so all you need to do is just avoid the obstacles entirely. So here is a guided walkthrough on every stages in this floor. *'1st Stage:' Jump above and in between the moving obstacles. Afterwards, when you see a wall of obstacles flying in your way, slide your way under it. Don't attempt to get the gold coins, as it is just a visual trap. *'2nd Stage:' Don't go up to the platform. Just stick on below. *'3rd Stage:' Duck under the moving obstacles below the platform. *'4th Stage:' Jump above the platform and perform a single jump on every moving obstacles moving towards you. At the end of the fourth stage, there will be a huge line of obstacles that you want to jump. Therefore, perform a double jump as far as you can before landing. As noted abive, it is advised that players equip treasures that slows energy drain or revives, because you may not be able to take energy potions with you.